Love's Sacrifice
by Yami-Yugi3
Summary: [Slight AU and Yaoi] When Atemu left for the After Life, he begain to miss Yugi. So he see Anubis to see if there was some way to bring back.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Any make up characters belong to me. This is fic has Yaoi; you have been warned.

Love's Sacrifice  
By Yami-Yugi

Prologue

The After Life...

"You wish to return to the mortal realm, Pharaoh Atemu?" Anubis asked, still a bit confused.

"Yes... I miss my Aibou greatly."

"I guess you love him very much. Don't you?"

The ancient pharaoh nodded slowly. "Yes, very much."

"Sadly there are currently no living bodies that need a soul..."

"Please, just do anything you can."

"Well... There is one thing."

"I'll take anything."

"_**-sigh-**_ The only thing I can do is to send you back to your body..."

"My body? But... It's probably a dried up mummy by now."

"It's the only way if you want to go back so badly."

Atemu thought for a moment and sighed. "Alright...even if it means being a walking corpse with no organs..."

"There might be one more problem." Anubis started.

"What's that?"

"There might a slim chance that you won't be able to talk." said Anubis "It seems the priest that mummified you body fall to perform to the Opening of the Mouth..." Atemu got a little scared.

"...If I can't talk...how can I speck to my Aibou...?"

"You two might still have your link..." Anubis started.

"...Alright...I'll do it."

"Very well..." Anubis started to chant in Egyptian. Atemu closed his eyes, feeling warmth on his body.

The Living World...

Atemu felt his body being moved to a different place. The spell's warmth quickly turned to great pain and an inability to breath. VERY weak eyes opened to darkness. _I-i-it...worked..._ he thought. He tried to sit up but his head hit something very hard. _O-Oww..._ He then remember he was probably in his sarcophagus. _H-how...am...I...going to...g-get...out...?_ He tried to move his arms but they were wrapped tightly against his body in tight linen bandages. _How...d-do...I g-get...out...of...h-here...? _He gathered up what little strength he had and tried to break his arms free. As he rattled and tried to get free and get out, Ishizu and Marik walked in. They were doing their rounds to makes sure Atemu's tomb was safe.

"Sister..." Marik started to ask "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what, Marik?" she asked surveying some of the walls for graffiti or defacing.

"I thought I heard something rattling..."

"Hmmm." She curiously stopped to listen. There was more rattling and a great slap. "What in...?"

"Where's it coming from, Ishizu?"

"It sounds like..." Ishizu started "like it's coming from the Burial Chamber."

"The Pharaoh's mummy?"

"Maybe...let's see..." With that Ishizu ran off.

Marik raced after her. "Wait for me Sister!" Atemu was getting tired as he tried everything to get free.

- - -

Soon, Ishizu reached the chamber. She heard intense rattling and then it stopped. She slowly and hesitantly went over to the cartonnage and knocked on it. "Sister?" Marik asked as he caught up to her.

"Ssshh!!" She then knocked again. Atemu heard the knocking and hesitated. It might be tomb robbers or someone else. Ishizu knocked again. "Pharaoh... Pharaoh it's me, Ishizu. Are you alive in there?" Atemu had garter up bit more energy for one last move. He pulled with all his might and broke free, knocking like crazy on the lid.

Marik jumped back in fright. "What in Ra!"

Ishizu screamed a bit too, but immediately tried to calm herself. "...M-Marik...h-he's alive in there...somehow... We have to get him out of there!"

"...But he can't...BE alive..." Marik said, still scared out of his mind "He's been dead for like, 5,000 years..."

"I know...I don't know how...but maybe we'll find out."

"H-how...? A-ask him...?"

"Exactly. There's some reason he came back and we have to find out. Now hurry and help me open it."

"...Okay..." Marik said, still a bit unsure on what was happening but went over to help his sister anyway. With a lot of effort, they both got it opened. They both screamed at the sight before them. Very scared and weak eyes stared at them from the old mummy. "...S-Sister..." Marik started.

"...A-...A-..." she gasped. She gulped and took a deep breath. "Atemu...is that...you?" The said pharaoh weakly nodded. "...Wh-why...h-how...come...you...are h-here...?"

Crimson eyes looked a bit sadden. "...Sister..." Marik started "...Why isn't he saying anything?"

"Pharaoh...?" He gathered up a bit more strength and slowly put a hand to his mouth. The two guardians looked a bit confused at this gesture. He slowly and weakly made an "x" over his mouth. "You can't speck?" Ishizu asked, hoping she got it right. Atemu weakly nodded again.

"Oh... Then how can he tell us how he got here?"

"Well...we'll have to worry about that later. Right now he needs serious medical attention if he is to truly live. Go and find the canopic jars." Marik nods and went to find where they were placed. "It's going to be difficult, but I think I know some Healing Spells that might help things along."

Soon Marik returns with the jars. "I found them." he said.

"Good. Take them and put them in the car. Arrange proper transport. We need to get him home."

"Of course sister." Marik did what he was told. Marik returned with a make-shift stretcher and helped Ishizu get the old body onto it.

"Take it easy, Pharaoh. We're going to help revive this old body somehow. I promise." Crimson eyes looked thankfully up at her. She smiled. They carefully loaded him into the car. "I'll do the driving, you stay back there and make sure he's safe."

"Yes sister."

- - -

It was a slow and careful ride back, but they made it to their small mansion house. Atemu was carefully taken into one of the four back rooms. "Now what?" Marik asked once they had gently gotten him on the bed.

"Now I need to find those spell books. I know I have some strong healing spells in there. Also, I need to clear a work space. I might need you to go get some more medical supplies too."

"Okay sister."

Ishizu nodded and went to find said books. "You just take it easy and try to rest for now." Atemu watched weakly as Ishizu left the room, leaving him all alone.

_...n-now...what...? ...I...I w-wish...Aibou...w-was...h-here..._ He lay there in thought until he let sleep claim his decrepit form.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Any make up characters belong to me. This is fic has Yaoi; you have been warned.

Love's Sacrifice  
By Yami-Yugi

Chapter 1

He didn't know how long he had been asleep when he was awaken by sounds. He heard Ishizu and Marik talking and he noticed he wasn't in the bed anymore. There was a curtain drawn around him with a bright florescent light above him. He panicked until Ishizu came into view. "You doing alright?" she asked. She had a tray of medical supplies, the spell books, and the canopic jars with her. He just looked confused at her. "Don't worry, everything's going to be fine. I'm sorry if the accommodations aren't as well as the room. I wouldn't trust anyone else with you. I know you just woke up, but I have to put you back to sleep for a long time." Atemu just stared at her. "I'm going to try to make your body more liveable and revive it like I promised." Atemu just nodded weakly. She smiled and started chanting a deep sleep spell that would last the long hours she would need. It wasn't long until Atemu feel back asleep. She smiled again and made sure he was really asleep before washing her hands and starting the work. First, she gently and delicately cleaned off all the dust, bacteria, and other dirt with a damp cloth wet with warm water. The next part was checking that everything was in place with no breaks or fractures. Then, she went to work on getting what organs he had from jars placed properly inside. After everything was done, she chanted one after another of the powerful healings spells to completely restore his body. She sighed in deep relief to see that everything was a success. All that was left was the intense therapy to regain his body's abilities.

"Sister." Marik started "Will the Pharaoh be able to speck again?"

"I don't know. It's possible if he works hard on it. Who knows why he couldn't in the first place. If you feel like it, why don't you research his burial? Maybe that's where the answer lies." Ishizu finished bandaging him and carefully started to lift him off the table. "A little help, please, dear brother?" Marik came over to help. They carefully got him back in the bed and made sure he was comfortable. "Now, you just need to rest and get your strength up. You will need it in the coming months," Ishizu said with a smile as she ran her hand through the short, but growing tri-color crown of hair.

- - -

Weak crimson eyes slowly opened and focused. Atemu was relieved to be back in the bed, tucked in the warm and soft sheets. He felt a little heavier and was surprised to find that he had an actual body now and it was bandaged from head to toe. _...I-I do wish Aibou was here..._

"Pharaoh? Ah, you're awake. Do you feel better now with a real body?" Ishizu smiled. Atemu nodded weakly. "Now, take it easy. It will be awhile before you can just get out of bed and walk."

"Sister, now that he's not a five thousand year old decaying mummy, shouldn't we tell Yugi?"

"Well Yugi would like to know that the Pharaoh had returned. I'm sure you've been missing him since you got here as well," she added. Atemu nods again. Ishizu just smiled. "Marik, stay with him for me? I'm going to give Yugi a call."

"Sure sister." She nodded and left the room. Atemu just lies there as he weakly looks over at Marik.

He smiled at him. "So...why DID you come back?" Atemu tried to move his mouth. It opened just a tiny bit, but no sound came out. He weakly tried to communicate, but it just wasn't working. Anubis had been right, besides, he was too weak to move his mouth. Marik smiled sadly a bit. "Its okay." he said "You can try later when you are strong enough."

Atemu weakly shook his head. _I...I can't...I...never will..._

- - -

Meanwhile Ishizu was downstairs as had just dialed Yugi's number. "Hello, Turtle Game Shop. How can I help you?" Yugi's grandpa answered.

"Mister Mutou." Ishizu started "It's me Ishizu is Yugi home?"

"Yes, he just came home from being with his friends. I'll go get him for you."

"Thank you."

- - -

"Yugi," Grandpa said knocking on the door. "Ishizu's on the phone for you."

"Come in."

"Am I interrupting anything?"

"No. Why is Ishizu calling me?"

"I don't know, I didn't ask her." Yugi just shrugged and took the phone anyway.

"Hello?"

"Hello again Yugi."

"What is it? Is something wrong or did you call to catch up on old times?"

"Well something is wrong I guess you can say."

"...Guess?"

"...Believe it or not... It has to do with Atemu."

"What do you mean? He went to the After Life."

"...Well... That's were the 'something wrong' comes in."

"Ishizu you are not making any sense."

"...Well... Earlier this morning, Marik and I were checking on Atemu's tomb to make sure it was still intact and everything was fine. Well... We heard strange noises and followed them to the Burial Chamber. We opened Atemu's tomb to find him barely alive in his old body."

"Say what?! What happened?!"

"...Even we don't know. We know that he was sent back somehow for some reason. He was sent into his old body and I had to completely restore it myself."

"..."

"Don't worry. He's fine. He's very weak, but he's whole. He's resting right now in one of the guest rooms."

"Can I talk to him?"

"I'm afraid not. He can't talk. We don't know if it's just because he's too weak or there's another reason, but he can't communicate with words."

"Oh dear..."

"He has been asking for you. I'm sure you are one of the reasons he came back. He misses you greatly."

"I wish I can talk to him..."

"Well, I have a theory. Do you think your telepathic link might still work?"

"Well..." Yugi started "Usely it works best if we are near each other. Being fare apart weakens our link..."

"I know. Would you be willing to come here?"

"I don't know..." Yugi started "What if my Grandpa..."

"Go ahead and go," interrupted a familiar voice with a smile.

"Ahhh! Grandpa! You were listing!"

"Not intentionally, but my curiosity got the better of me..."

Yugi sighed. "So you're sure you want me to go?"

"If you want to. I can handle things here myself if you really want to go. I've never stopped you before."

"Thanks Grandpa."

He just smiled and left the room. "Get the earliest flight you can and I will see you soon."

"Okay I will."

"Goodbye, Yugi." Ishizu smiled as she went to tell the pharaoh the good news.

- - -

She soon came into the room. She smiled when she found Atemu fast asleep again. She looked around the room and was surprised that Marik wasn't around. _Where did he go?_ Ishizu decided the Pharaoh was alright and went to look for Marik. She quietly left the room and walked down to his room. She went to the door and when she got no answer, decided to check the mansion's library. _Maybe he's researching the pharaoh's burial?_ She opened the big doors and found him at a desk researching old records. "Hmm, I thought I'd find you here."

"Huh? Oh, hi Ishizu."

"What are you doing, brother?"

"Researching like you said. I found the answer too. It seems that in the chaos of his sacrifice, the priests forgot to perform 'The Opening of the Mouth'. That's probably why he can't talk."

"I see."

"So, is Yugi coming?"

"Yes. He will be arriving as soon as possible."

"That will be good for Atemu."

"Yes it will. I'm going to go back and check on him."

"Okay." Ishizu smiled and left Marik alone.

_Well, at least that problem is solved,_ Ishizu thought as she walked back to Atemu's room. _Now we just need to figure out why he was sent here. I suppose we'll have to ask him through Yugi to find out._ She sighed and quietly opened the door to Atemu's room. She smiled in relief to find him still asleep. She decided to let him be and check back on him later. _Yugi will be here soon, Pharaoh. Then everything will be answered and you can focus on living again._ She left the hallway with a smile.


End file.
